Securing of an offshore platform-drilling rig has received increased focus in the years following Hurricanes Ivan, Katrina and Rita. The level of loading expected from hurricanes has increased. The need to achieve a greater margin of safety against the failure of systems that secure these structures during these events is required for both existing and future structures.
The need to provide an improved, more robust method of securing these type of structures against this increased level of loading can prohibit the use of conventional means of support and materials typical for these structures.
This presents challenges in fabrication and increases cost and complexity. Equipping existing structures with a more robust system presents the greatest challenge as the existing geometry can limit the amount of strengthening available and the existing fabrication tolerances may be prohibitive for more precise systems.
Higher strength steel can provide an increased capacity however, the cost and complexity of fabrication, commonly done by welding, is also increased. Further the use of larger, heavier components would make them less safe to handle.
Therefore what is needed is an apparatus and method to provide a cost effective and robust system for securing a drilling rig. The system presented herein provides a unique yet simple solution to these challenges at a considerable cost savings to the end user.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon the consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.